Howls Of The Beloved
by TwilightRose88
Summary: Please review .Kaitlans a wolf much like the Quileute but with a couple of differences. She left her old pack in search of the Quileute. But once accepted by them ,her family come to claim their daughter as she is the next Alpha in line. The Quileute prepare to fight another tribe but is Kaitlan prepeared to fight family friends and her brother who she cares for more than anything
1. Chapter 1

**Howls Of The Beloved**

The adrenaline rushed through her veins she needed transform to her wolf form and run as fast as she could she just had to! The trees rustled the cold air breathing down her neck. She walked along the highroad silently the rain dripping rhythmically off the hood of her coat. A huge red truck drove by the wheels spitting rain in all directions. Kaitlan moved to the edge of the path to avoid getting even more wet.

She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, trying to distract herself from the thoughts that were whizzing round her head. She was surprised her head hadn't exploded with having so much to worry and think about. The forest to her right was an endless stretch of green spreading for miles. The road lay out ahead to her left, empty and deserted no more cars full of normal people with normal everyday lives.

Kaitlan walked casually into the sea of green. The thoughts consumed her and she sat down gasping for air. _How could you do that? Leave... your not wanted here. Go to the other tribe of wolves you can never be as good as us. Friends with our enemy TRAITOR! _

She screamed trying to block the thoughts she could feel the anger and pain welling up inside her.

Her jaw clenched and she pushed hard off the ground with her two feet. When she landed the sound echoed off into the forest, her four padded paws scraping the dirt as she ran off ,her thoughts chasing her. Kaitlan swerved in between the trees and lept over streams she ran not knowing where she would end up.

She breathed in heavily smelling a familiar scent was it what she was looking for she stopped her claws gripping the mud. It smelled like her old packs but slightly different was this... the 'other' pack. Tilting her head back she howled hope filling her chest.

Was it best to be in human form so she didn't look like a threat when she met them, or wolf in case they turned on her? She ran so fast everything was a blur, she dodged the low branches of trees until the sound of pounding of paws grew nearer. She came to a small ledge and stayed in her wolf form her eyes scanning the undergrowth.

Three figures emerged from a cluster of trees not far from the ledge, one human moved forward he looked like a native Indian with black hair and tanned skin. He was flanked by two huge wolves nearly as big as me in my wolf form. One had fur of a silver colour with a range of different shades blending into markings all over its coat, the other had chocolate brown fur they both leaned slightly forwards their ears pinned tightly against their heads.

"What are you doing on our land what do you want?" the man said looking up at me. I took a couple of huge strides backwards and then ran. On the final stride I leapt into the air letting myself change back and then landed below the ledge on two feet. As I straightened up from my crouch I saw the man's face his eyes wide in shock his eyebrows creased in confusion and then I saw the two wolves who had moved forwards growling protectively at the man's side their whole bodies shaking aggressively.

I held my ground and shouted over the snarls coming from the wolves,

"I was looking for your pack ...I want to join you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What" the man said "why would you want to join our pack" he questioned leaning forward ,the wolves beside him moving like his shadow.

"My pack ... I don't believe in their ways they are the pack from up south I've heard you have crossed paths before? Please just let me join your pack" I said pleading him.

"Fine you come with us ,in wolf form and we will consult with the chiefs of the tribe. Don't try anything there are three of us and one of you" he growled the last words moving towards me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What's your name" I asked

"Sam" and with that he jumped from my side and I heard the ripping of his shorts as he transformed into a huge black wolf this told me he was the alpha. The other two approached me one growling quietly the other one flicking its head to follow Sam.

I sighed and took a run up and leapt into my wolf form sniffing Sam's trail out to follow him I wasn't alone I was followed by the other two one was more tense than the other maybe he was just aggressive by nature!

Sam's POV:

She was certainly different. I hadn't seen the tribe from up south before but apparently, (from the stories) it was one of their traits to shift without their clothes ripping off!

She was one of the most unique wolves I had seen too. She had fur of a light golden colour with white paws and a sprinkle of white specks on her neck. Her eyes were a light brown and she was very quick she kept up with us. I certainly didn't mind having another female member but was she a threat to us ? Only the tribe elders, Jacob and me could decide that.

When we came closer to Billy's house I heard Leah's angry thoughts. "_What is that Sam I can smell it? It's from the tribe up south are you nuts she could kill us all you idiot let me at her!" _I hated people intruding my thoughts.

"_Leah not now shift back and get the tribe elders. I'm serious I don't think she means any harm."_ I thought and just as I shifted back I heard Leah say

"_You think"_ I didn't let it bother me she had been worse than this. I turned around and looked as the girl changed back pulling her jacket around her un-ripped t-shirt!

I gestured for her to follow me and we ran towards the elders who I knew would be fuming at me bringing enemy tribes onto our lands. Paul came up beside me his jaw and fists clenched.

"Sam you had better be right about this girl if she crosses us I swear I will rip her throat out', and for the first time in my life I agree with Paul and that's saying something."

"Well you can if she crosses us but she won't" I said simply striding ahead leaving Paul shocked and even more annoyed, I heard him leap into the forest bushes the snarls of the angry wolf echoing through the forest.

Kaitlans POV:

I sat at the fire eating a bread roll which a girl had thrown at me I guessed this was the Leah girl I had seen Sam shouting at a minute ago. I had been sitting here waiting for the tribe elders to make a verdict for what felt like ages a couple of feet away the rest of Sam's pack were pacing up and down throwing glares at me every so often apart from one. Seth was bery kind and believed what I told him even though the rest told him to leave me alone he stayed and we talked about lots of different thing. We were just about to talk about motorbikes when Sam came out he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes which the pack seemed to despise event he fire's flames curled wildly and frantically.

"What's your name" he said his voice full of the hope I had dreamed to hear my name might actually make a difference.

"Keira Holt" I said simply I raised my eyebrows at the commotion inside the house as my name was repeated and the shadows darted quicker across the windows.

"And are you the first child of Ben and Dionne Holt" he asked biting his lip,

"...Yes I am I'm the next Alpha in line ... why?" I said standing up the pack crouched at my movement and I sat back down. Sam rushed back inside and the elders talked once more. This time the voices were happier and more concerned and surprised I wanted to know why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Plese Review I will update as much as I can for everyone thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter :)**

A few minutes later Sam came out a huge smile on his face he approached me the rest of the pack looking and listening waiting for his verdict.

"You're in" he said.

I nodded my head "thank you so much" I said placing my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Can I ask you one thing... you must of have a good reason to leave your pack it would take alot of strength to leave family" Sam questioned

"I left because I don't agree with the rules they follow they don't just kill vampires like you do...they kill anyone who has been in contact with them. So if you had walked passed a vampire they would kill you that's what I didn't agree with." I said the anger filling me up.

Seth came running up to me full of energy and said "Is it true if your fat in human form in your tribe you will be fat in wolf form"

With that I burst out laughing the pack looked at me and I then knew they were being serious.

"Kind of Seth that's not totally right. If you were a weightlifter and really strong as a human, in wolf form you would be the really strong wolf of the pack. Like I'm really agile and quick thinking in human form so when I'm in wolf form I'm the fastest and make decisions and that the quickest." I laughed biting my lip.

"Oh" Seth said laughing too.

"Well I'm the fastest around here no one's quicker than me" Leah scoffed.

"You wanna bet" I challenged turning to face her.

Most of the pack looked at me like I was mad.

"You got your work cut out there Kaitlan good luck with that" Paul shouted from inside the woods, (Seth had told me how Paul was quite volatile and the one that had run of earlier) he emerging a huge grin stretched across his face. He punched Leah's arm playfully.

"Okay girls to the top of the waterfall and back" Paul snickered. Leah ran into the woods trotting back as a beautiful light grey wolf it reminded me of my mum's fur colour.

I heard Sam mumble to the pack "Watch this guys" I knew he was talking about me being able to go from human to wolf without my clothes ripping off ,so smugly I decide to wow them all.

I ran at the nearest tree and kicked off it landing as a wolf then ran towards the pack stopping a couple of meters from them turning back to human. I jumped high into the air landing at Leah's side in my wolf form stretching out licking the mud off my white paw. I raised my eyebrows and barked a laugh at them. Sam was smiling the rest of them stood mouths wide open Paul gave me an envious look and Jacob the Alpha of the breakaway pack just laughed before returning into the house with Sam.

Leah's jaw was clenched and both of us howled getting ready to race. Paul then came and stood inbetween us glancing from me to Leah.

"Ready ...Steady... GO!"

I gripped the dirt and thundered off into the woods me and Leah neck and neck. I darted in and out of trees and leapt over fallen branches I had never felt more alive than now I had to win this. I left leaves hanging in the air behind me deep claw marks left in the dirt.

I heard the waterfall in the distance and I could see that the path would narrow soon enough. I felt the ground begin to shake as Leah got closer before I could step this up a gear Leah flew past me her grey fur shining in the sunlight like silver. As she passed she shoved my shoulder barking as she over took me. I growled no way was I losing to this show off.

The path began to curl up and over the waterfall that was when I saw the path widening. I ran into the space and just as we were above the waterfall side by side Leah ran into me and I fell off the side of the waterfall into the cold water. I howled in protest.

I climbed out just as she went bolting off back into the woods. I shook myself off running after her I went full speed and put every bit of strength into catching her up. When I got closer I pushed hard of the little ledge in the ground soaring through the air closer to Leah she turned round in shock that I had caught her up so quickly.

We ran together side by side I saw the pack waiting ahead and put every bit of power and strength to run fast enough, and I over took her I went past her like a blur skidding to stop at the fire howling victorious rearing up on my hind legs. I saw Leah stop by me only a couple of seconds after panting.

I shook my coat the drops of water running of my golden fur. I changed back and immediately turned to Leah.

"Pushing me in the water didn't help you did it" I laughed as Leah snarled she walked slowly off into the woods. The rest of the pack seemed surprised and congratulated me even Paul was smiling. He had been seeing the race through Leah's thoughts he had transformed as soon as we were in the woods. He had picked up a couple of my thoughts but they weren't very clear.

I needed a drink and went to get some water.


	4. Chapter 4

I held the cup tightly, sipping it every now and again the coolness of the water soothing my throat. I travelled a little way into the forest, the rain had stopped hours ago but the water still dripped steadily off the leaves, then I stopped.

I heard the quiet muffled sound of a girl crying. I walked curiously towards the sound, treading quietly so as not to scare the person away. As I looked I was shocked to see Leah sitting on the log crying.

"Leah what's wrong" I asked approaching her, she looked up glaring at me in disgust

"You that's what wrong" she growled her nostrils flaring

"What have I done?" I asked defensively finishing my water and crushing the plastic cup in pieces with my hand. I sat myself down next to Leah on the log. Her whole body went tense and she shuffled away from me.

"You showed me up in front of the rest of the pack. I was the only girl, I had to prove myself to them and it took me ages and the one thing I was better at... than all of them was running. I was the fastest." She shouted beginning to rise shakily,

"And then you... you just waltz in here, beat me in the race and earn all their respect in a matter of an hour. It took me months to be accepted by them and now they are lapping you up like a bunch of puppies!" she screamed her eyes wide in fury. She punched the tree her body shaking violently.

"Now I'm at the bottom of the pile again. You have just taken the one thing I had which made me better than them. You have taken everything I worked so hard to get and what have I got now? I'm nothing"

I wouldn't think this was the same girl from the race. Aggressive, competitive and confident and here she is now reduced to tears because of me. All of sudden I felt so guilty I had literally made her the runt of the pack if I was now the fastest what would Leah be. She was right... nothing she was nothing without her speed.

"Im sorry" I whispered and left unable to comfort her as she hated me so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sam and Paul tried to get me to link my mind with their packs we transformed then they stood on one side of the river, and I stood on the other. I searched with my mind as hard as I could trying to focus on something when I caught a glimpse of food in one of their heads. I changed back ans shouted

" Is Paul thinking of a burger with fries and a soda" Sam nodded his furry head I changed back and searched even harder for Sams. This didn't take as long he was thinking of Emily, I had now linked my mind to theirs they had already done that to me they could see my thoughts.

All of a sudden my mind was filled with a thought of one of the closest wolves to me from my old pack, little Issy. She was the youngest member and was no more than nine years old I had looked after her like a sister and she must be petrified if this was what she was seeing...

"_Mom we have to go and get her back, this pack won't run properly without an Alpha and seeing as you two arnt the next in line as you stepped down, that means its me or Kaitlan"_ my brother Liam growled at my parents,

"_He has a point Dionne the pack will start to break up which means our family will be shunned apon do you want that"_ my father said

"_The next in line is Kaitlan then Liam she left us for a reason she won't come back so what do we do Liam"_ Dionne asked impatiently

"_For me to take charge she will have to be killed, so we run an attack on her new tribe if she has found it. She isn't connected to us by our minds anymore because she left so she wont know whats coming. We kill Kaitlan then I can become Alpha and then we can take down that pesky tribe"_ Liam howled excitedly the rest of the pack joining in only my mom and dad stayed quiet.

"_We will stay here Liam I don't want to see my daughter die thank you"_ my dad told Liam

"_I don't want to come Kaitlan cant die she like my sister Liam this is wrong" _Issy thought in protest at his decision.

"_Issy, you will come and you will fight, she isn't your sister she is mine and she left us so she couldn't have cared about you that much then could she"_ Liam snarled Issy thought became blurred with confusion and fear, the last thing I heard before she changed back was,

"_We will leave tomorrow and show Kaitlan just how wrong she was to betray us"_ Liam howled and the rest of the pack joined in Issy's tears fading as she changed back.

My fur stood up on end my ears drooped in confusion and sadness. I knew my parents had been scared of Liam he had always pushed them around and now they couldn't stop him doing the inevitable. Killing me, taking over the tribe and then come after my new tribe and wipe them out.

Sam and Paul had seen everything and quickly informed the rest of the pack they were excited, even Leah seemed happy at the prospect of a fight. Her thoughts were filled with ripping my family apart and I could have seriously fought her then, she was just winding me up.

Jacob and Sam begun to plan the attack, who would be in the clearing and who would be in the forest ready to ambush. Jacob suggested that since my pack believed that I couldn't read their thoughts, that I should read their minds so we would know all their moves. This would give us the upper hand so I should be out the way in the forest. Sam argued back that if I was reading their minds I would have no idea what our pack were doing which leaves me deserted and vulnerable. So I should be in the clearing so I could at least see what was going on.

Leah stepped in between them and sort of combined their ideas by saying,

"_Kaitlan needs to be in the clearing otherwise they will think something's up and predict what we are doing. So she should be in the clearing and can flit between reading their thoughts and reading ours, I'm sure she knows all their tricks so she should be able to defend herself"_

"_Good thinking Leah, we will need someone to be with Kaitlan though just in case"_ Jacob thought nodding in my direction,

"_Leah you stay with Kaitlan"_ Sam barked

"_No way thats crazy were like bombs about to blow when we are in control I can't be with her in the battle"_ Leah snarled

"_I agree she can't be with me we just don't get on"_ I barked stunned Sam had even thought of the idea in the first place.

"_Seth will do it they get on well enough" _Embry snapped hopping in-between Leah and Sam before she went for him. Sam didn't seem pleased, but neither was Jacob he didn't seem to want Seth watching out for both himself and me. They let it go so Seth would be watching out for me in the clearing; we would be joined by Sam, Brady, Quil, Jared and Leah.

Jacob was keen to lead the ambush so him, Paul, Embry ,Collin and six other young wolves were to conceal themselves in the forest. It was then I discovered just how hard it was to leave Quil, Leah and Seth in the clearing without him and Embry. They were all in the Breakaway pack which is why Jacob didn't like being away from them, it felt strange to him. I saw the way Jacob looked at Quil, who had said he would stay as he wasn't good at ambushing, Jacob looked sad and reluctant to let him go but he did.

This was when I caught both the thoughts of Jacob and Sam, which pack would I join, the original or the Breakaway Pack... honestly... I didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we all met outsides Jacobs house and started a warm up by racing to the battle ground. Me and Leah were leading the race but I felt so angry at my brother and worried for Issy, and potentially having to kill my brother that I let Leah run in front of me. Then I realised everyone was seeing my thoughts, Leah wasn't bothered she was just running around like a maniac. But Jacobs's thoughts were sympathetic for me he understood how I was feeling. The rest of the pack was thinking about tactics and who would kill the most of my old packs wolves.

"_GUYS stop it. It's hard enough for Kaitlan as it is without your stupid thought filling her head"_ he snapped they fell silent for a minute or so before thinking about food... typical boys. We began to approach the clearing which was covered in grass and spring flowers the sun shining dimly through the mass of clouds above us. Jacob, Paul Embry, Colin and the other six younger wolves spread themselves out in pairs behind us, and at the sides of us in the forest. The rest of the pack trotted into the clearing joining Leah who stood catching her breath after stupidly wasting her energy running the whole way here.

I felt Seth stop at my side nudging his head against mine affectionately,

"_Don't worry it will be alright your brother might leave us alone?"_ he thought hopefully

"_I doubt that Seth, Liam's stubborn. If he comes for me you go, I can handle him"_ I replied making it clear I didn't want Seth getting hurt because of my brother. Liam had come for me no one else, so I would fight him it was my battle no one else's. Liam wanted to kill me to claim the power and leadership of the tribe, so I'd have to stop him make him come to a truce, I couldn't kill him could I he was my brother.

"_Can you see them yet"_ Sam asked, the rest of the pack looked at me eagerly I even felt the eyes of the ones in the forest fall on me waiting for my answer. I closed my eyes searching until I heard Liam's and Issy's thoughts in the distance. I saw them running Liam snarling orders to the rest, they began to fan out into a long line they were close no more than three minutes away.

Sam nodded his head _"Jacob you need to keep your lot in the woods until Kaitlan gives you the signal" _

Jacob agreed and thought to me "Got anything you need to tell us?" I looked ,Sam was having a stern word with Leah... distracted.

"_Scrap Sam's idea you get your lot to do what I say, Sam's plan is too obvious you all entering the clearing in pairs Liam will work it out. I'll tell you exactly when to come in and what to do if that's alright?" _I told him watching Sam to see if he heard.

"_Okay you're the boss Holt"_ he sniggered agreeing

"_Seth did you hear that?"_ I asked him, he shook his head and continued to search the woods, I must have only directed that thought to Jacob. I turned my head sharply as I heard the anger in my brother thoughts as he approached the rim of the forest, Issy cowering at his side. Through his thoughts I saw him glaring at me with hatred; he snarled a growl ripping from his chest. Sam barked the wolves in the clearing an order, Seth stood beside me Leah, Brady, Quil, Jared and Sam stood in a cluster teeth bared prepared for the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam's mouth twitched at the edges pulling into a smile, he reared up on his hind legs his dark brown fur speckled with black slowly disappearing as he stood smirking in his human form.

"Sister what a lovely greeting this is, a small pack of dogs and your welcoming hostility" he taunted, I growled before lurching forward into my human form a few feet away from him. Within a second his pack had taken a step forward, and Sam's pack growled ferociously,

"Liam welcoming you here is the last thing on my mind right now... trust me!" I hissed at him, "leave now I don't want anyone to get hurt, go back home" his whole pack sniggered apart from Issy who looked down at the ground her white tail flicking side to side and her snowy coat shaking.

"No Kaitlan I'm not going home. I came here to get you... claim you for mum and dad. The pack we need you" he said his hazel eyes drifting slowly across the open space hesitating on Seth, who stared icily back at him. I clenched my fist protectively.

"No." I said bluntly, Liam smirked apparently quite happy I had denied his request. When he had changed into a wolf for the first time he changed drastically. He was so self absorbed and selfish he cared for no one but himself.

"What happened to the Liam I used to know. The one who was my baby brother who laughed and had fun. The one who used to climb trees and pretend to get stuck just so he could stay out longer" I said my voice softening, gentle; the memories bright and vivid made me smile. "The one who hid dads car keys so he wouldn't go away, because I don't know this Liam, this person... I don't know him" my voice cracked as the memories became overwhelming, because it dawned on me that I couldn't get that Liam back. A single tear escaped my eye rolling down my cheek, falling on the dirt spattering a short distance.

"You're not the only one Kaitlan who's changed; you left your family for a pack of dogs our rivals! You're not the _Kaitlan_ I knew... you're a monster" he spat his whole face hardened and his eyes became fierce he was no more smirking, but glaring. He tilted his head back and stretched his arms out transforming into his wolf form, the rest of his pack moved forwards confidently, except from Issy who lay low under the branches of a tree.

"_Kill all of them it's about time we get rid of them"_ Liam ordered

"_Getting rid of them is going to be easy, especially your sister"_ Vanessa stopped

"_NO Kaitlans mine!"_ he barked at her. I replayed the thoughts to Sam and Jacob, just before Liam began to run towards us. The ground shuddering under my feet as many paws beat the ground.

"Now Jacob" I thought to him as me and Seth ran up a pile of rocks, they erupted out the woods snarls and growls filling the air as they bolted straight into the battle. I looked at Liam's pack they were shocked and now outnumbered; many glanced at each other and began to team up. The clearing was filled with large shapes darting through a variety of colours, wolves were leaping on top of eachother trying to pin eachother down.

My eyes scanned the battle looking for Liam, he trotted proudly to one of Jacobs younger wolves, and he virtually flicked the wolf away like a fly with no effort. The younger wolf fell to the ground hitting his head on the side of a rock, yelping over the noise of the battle. Liam looked up his gaze locking with mine, his muzzle scrunched up viciously. His ears pricked up and he turned his head opening his jaw wide, displaying a row of gleaming white teeth. He clamped his jaw around the young wolf who fell limp...dead.

I launched off the rock into the midst of the battle greeted by a huge dark grey wolf that I recognised as Vanessa. I went to attack her but I saw Leah fly through the air, hitting Vanessa to the floor tumbling over her back.

"_Seth go over to the white wolf at the tree protect her"_ I demanded, flicking my head in Issy's direction. I barged through wolf after wolf after wolf until I reached the young one from Jacobs's pack, his sandy fur spattered with blood and dirt. I saw in my mind a wold coming at Seth form behind,

"Watch out Seth behind you" he turned fighting the wolf off. I whipped my head up as I heard the approach of my brother. Just being this close to him made me feel repulsed and disgusted that I was related to him.

"_You monster Liam, he was so young and you killed him"_ I shouted the thought at him in fury. Liam was freaked out and growled his eyes narrowing,

"_How can you still talk to me in my thoughts? Can you read them?"_ he questioned,

"_Yes I can, we knew you were coming and I know exactly what your packs doing!"_ I thought smugly, Liam bared his teeth jumping at me his claws outstretched. I dodged knowing exactly what he was doing and swiped at his chest my claws scraping away his fur leaving lines of blood. As he turned around again we began circling eachother and I saw the lines heal as if nothing had happened.

His thoughts were filled with killing me and my new tribe, I growled a warning,

"Don't touch them, you came for me and me only... so what are you waiting for?" I demanded, our circling was closing the gap between us, the hot breath brushing my face and his. We were so close now I could see tiny hairs sticking up all over his head, the way his nose twitched taking in every smell, the way his body adjusted to my every move. His eyes a dark brown so innocent so child like bore down into mine. For that split second I forgot the battle I forgot everyone else running around us, I only saw him. Well as he once was, playing gently with me when he was small, his eyes pleading, innocent. Then they hardened and the brown nearly turned a coal black as he brought me back to reality and he swiped at me.

We tumbled around on the floor snapping and snarling, he was winning as he flipped me onto my back. I squirmed in protest trying to wriggle away, but he held me down with two paws firmly asserting himself before the final blow. I looked wildly for Issy and found her standing with Seth... safe. Liam followed my gaze his teeth beginning to show as he raised his head. I rolled out from under him and stood up swiping with my paws at his face before crushing my teeth into his neck.

Liam was silent at first his head turned weakly his face full of surprise and anger, before he howled out in pain. I kept my grip around his neck although he struggled and twisted, his breathing ragged, he dragged me around trying to loosen my grip, but it tightened towards his windpipe. He began gasping for air tossing his head around, howling, and screaming his pain out so the whole tribe could hear.

I couldn't hold on anymore and let go, he fell to the floor with a thump pushing himself away from me frightened. I looked at him as he howled, I had done this to him my brother but only because he would have killed me first. Looking at him scared and bewildered as to what was going on I couldn't hurt him anymore. He looked like my little Liam the one I couldn't get back, and he continued to howl my beloved brother.

I felt the presence of Jacob as he stood beside me, he gave me a reassuring look he would finish what I started,

"Don't look" he thought gravely. I watched as Jacob approached Liam helpless vulnerable in pain. Then I turned and looked at the battle Liam's pack was fleeing they had lost and were no longer as confident because Liam couldn't lead them.

"Come on let's get out of here" Vanessa barked as they began disappearing into the woods.

"No, no, no leave me alone, please NO" Liam's pleas echoed around my head, it was only his and Jacobs's thoughts that I could hear the others had changed back. Jacob moved over the top of Liam and I thought of anything else but Liam and Jacob. I heard a snarl from Jacob as he craned his head over Liam teeth bared. This was unbearable I couldn't block the thoughts. I fell forwards my paws turning back to hands to brake my fall, and I crouched down my hair falling around my face, my mind free of the horrible images.

I heard Liam's howl and my stomach twisted uncomfortably, he howled in pain and fear but it cut of half way through with a high pitch screech as Jacob must have severed his windpipe. It was silent. There was no sound at all not even the birds were chirping. I couldn't keep the tears back any longer and they flowed freely from my eyes like a waterfall, crashing down my face to the floor mixing with the blood from the battle. The battle that was my fault, the battle that had forced me to kill my own brother. The battle which had killed that innocent young wolf and it was all because I left my nudged my shoulder with his furry brown head; I scratched his ears and then whispered into them,

"Thank you" Jacob bowed his head lower before walking off out of breath towards the river which flowed through the forest not far from here. Seth had disappeared and so had Issy, I was alone in the clearing and summoned enough courage to say good bye to brother. I stood up my legs barely holding my weight, and trudged over to his body. I knelt down beside it placing a hand by his face and closing his eyes, gently as my tears began to drip onto his head. The drops sticking in his brown fur glinting in the rays of the sun.

"I'm so sorry Liam" I managed to say before I began to cry even harder, "before you changed for the first time you were the nicest kindest kid ever, then after you had you began to live of the hate of being second in command. That is true you can't deny it but whatever else I said that upset you I'm sorry for" I bit my lip sniffing even though he was dead I somehow knew he would hear this,

"I'm just so sorry Liam... I will always love you" I cried. I ran my fingers through his coat before kissing him lightly on his head. I got up to leave when I heard a rustle in the forest behind him, and Issy emerged with two other larger wolves. They weren't stood in an aggressive manor but they were caughtious. Issy stood still as the others began to drag Liam into the forest back home.

"I love you Issy" I said to her waving as she smiled a tear in her eye before she left trotting into the woods after the pack. It was all over no more fighting no more waiting to be accepted... but I did have two other things to do. I launched into wolf form running back the way we came; I could smell the trail left by Leah and Jacob, his being closer I followed it winding towards the river. He stood washing his muzzle in the water, and I approached him drinking the water which cooled my burning throat.

"_Hey Jacob thanks for what you did back there, I'm very grateful"_ I thought

"_That's okay I only did what had to be done"_ he replied lapping at the water, I sniffed as I could cry no more and continued,

"_I decided which pack to join, after what you did out there I owe you one so I choose your pack...if you let me?"_ I asked him, he nodded shaking his big head up and down,

"_you never had to ask Kaitlan"_ he chuckled _"If you're looking for Leah she went that way he poked his head towards the top of the waterfall" _he grinned

"_Reading my thoughts, very clever Jacob"_ I thought before running off to find Leah. I pushed all the bad and sad thoughts about Liam away to the back of my head, thinking positively, I had stopped him before he harmed anyone else. I saw Leah lying down at the top of the waterfall, this was where we had raced to and she had pushed me off. I changed into my human form so I could talk to her, she was braiding her short hair out of her face.

"Hey Leah" I said sitting down my legs dangling over the edge of the drop, she looked up and almost jumped

"You look a right state do you know that Kaitlan" she told me looking me up and down.

"Well I did just kill my brother, but rather me kill him that harming any of you guys" I said blinking away the rising tears

"I'm sorry about that" she said tying the end of the braid and kicking her legs over the edge too

"Um I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out by taking care of Vanessa" I complemented her

"No worries how should we celebrate" she laughed

"How about we jump off here and into the water and race back like old times" I challenged her

"As friends yeah why not" she smirked "bet you ten dollars I win" she raised her eyebrows and smiled her teeth shining in the sun

"You're on" I said before we jumped off the ledge and plunged into the cold water.

THE END

THANKS FOR READING hope you enjoyed my twilight fanfiction

PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE PLUS READ MY OTHER STORIES


End file.
